


He is on the ship

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, HE IS ON THE SHIP, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So, ladies and gentlemen, after I have been yelling the title of this on my Twitter profile for months I have finally made it. Made this fix it fic.ya welcome





	He is on the ship

He knew he had no right. He had left her when they were with the brotherhood so he had no right to just do what he did, yet that last kiss had contradicted the words she was saying. The kiss was not a goodbye... 

Yes, he had been an ass. He knew she never wanted to be a lady and yet he had asked her to be his and that had been as stupid as saying his last name had been Rivers or the thing about the fork. He knew how to eat, he was not a wildling. Once he was sober he could see what he had done wrong but she was already gone so he didn't have a chance to change shit. 

So he thought, like really thought about his options. He was no Lord, that much was for sure and he would rather just have a forge and be a blacksmith than having to be in charge of the Stormlands. So with that in mind he had arrived down in the Stormlands and he had another Lord with him before he travelled to Kings Landing. 

His plan was as follows: figure out who was gonna be king or queen, make them approve of the new lord and then go find Arya and just follow her. Piece of cake till he saw her and she had gotten yet another scar on her face... Who did he have to kill...

In the end he had said all of two words at the council and that was just about it... And then he had heard she was sailing west... So he got Davos to give him a boat, talked to Bran, or King Bran and made an agreement that he could have a home anywhere in the six kingdoms when or if they returned. He also made the same deal with Queen Sansa. A home as a payment for his hard work in the war and for keeping an eye on Arya while she was travelling. 

So with that in order he got to his boat and rowed out to her ship the morning it was set to leave. He climbed onboard, warhammer and a bag of what few things he owned on his back. Standing on the deck he got a few looks but one man was willing to show him to Arya's cabin after he explained he was a 'Gift' from her brother. 

And that was where he was when she arrived. He was standing in the middle of the room, his warhammer leaning against the wall, tied in place when the door had opened and she had looked at him like she had seen a ghost. 

“Lord Baratheon,” she then said, cold as ice.

“Not a lord anymore. Gave that up. Gave up my lands, my title and name. I'm back to being just Gendry m'lady,” challenging her he just looked back at her and watched her face change from cold, over confused till a small grin stated to form.

“Don't...” 

“Call me that. I know. I know you. I should have known not to ask you to be my lady. I should have asked you to be my family,” he stepped closer to her. One step at a time, just to see how she reacted to this. 

She seemed relaxed and nodded as he came over to her. She then stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

“Since you already know me, do you know my answer as well?” she said, raising her left eyebrow. She was testing him and he knew it.

“Back then you had your list so you might still have said no... Now? I'm not sure. You seem more you, so I might have a shot,” he wanted her, course he did but to tell her that he thought she would just jump into his...

And then he was tackled by Arya or rather she had closed the distance between them, making him step back till she could push him onto her bed, no, Their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after this: 
> 
> Arya and Gendry shared her bed and would become notorious for the amount of flirting they did in the open. A few months after they set sail a small wedding was held on the ship because she was pregnant and less than a year out baby girl Ned Stark was born.
> 
> And then they had made a huge discovery. What was west of Westeros was was Essos. And with that they had travelled further west till they hit Westeros again, going north and living at Winterfell with Sansa and their ever growing pack of kids.


End file.
